Lost Memories
by kimacademy
Summary: A girl lost her memories. She was lost until she finds someone who she could live with and help her retrieve her memories. What will happen if those two never agrees?
1. Chapter 1: Meeting up with him

Chapter 1: Meeting up with him

A.C. Hello there. This is my second Cardcaptor Sakura story. This is also my third story. Kenneth you are dead. Musette here is another one of my stories I hope you like just like the other one. Thanks for the reviews. Pls. review especially you Kenneth. Musette pls. review and other people who is reading this story.

I was confused.

I have no idea where I am.

Wait, I have no idea who I am!

I panicked at the same moment I realized that I lost my memories. Not a glimpse of it even flashed back to me. I slowly stood up. I gasped for breath. I ran, ran through the sides of the streets. I did not even look where I am going.

"Ugh!" I urged. I bumped into someone. I looked at him.

"I'm sorry." I pleaded. I bowed to him in fast manner.

"Hey! Watch it." He said angrily. He pushed me backwards.

I said sorry many times until he finally gave up.

"Okay, okay, stop it already, I forgive you but next time watch where you're going girl." He said. Then he walked away.

I realized that he was my only chance on returning my memories. I ran towards him. I stood in front of him. He looked irritated.

"What is it this time?" he asked.

"Please help me." I pleaded. He looks startled.

"Huh, what help?" he asked.

"Can I come with you?" I pleaded once again. Now he looks blank.

"What in the world!" he shouted ", why the heck would I allow that?"

"Cause, cause I lost my memories." I said. Now he looks very pale. He laughed. I wasn't sure why.

"Don't kid me around girlie, I fall for that trick so sorry, I can't help you." He said. I can't believe that he didn't believe. What will I do now?

"I'm not kidding, trust me please." I pleaded. I was so desperate that I knelt down before him. I did not care even if the people were staring at me and some are making fun of me because some things are just much more important.

He blushed in humiliation.

"Okay already, stand up!" He commanded. I then stood up. He held my hand then he rushed to go to a near alley. People were staring and laughing and others are making stories out if it.

"Look here, I'm not the kind of person who gets fooled in an instant." He said angrily.

"But I'm not fooling you." I defended.

"You made me like an idiot there, I don't know what you want or who you are just get out of my sight and never let me see you again!" He screamed continuously.

He gasped for breath. He then walked out of the alley without me saying a word. I was sad and desperate. I didn't know what to do.

I walked out of the alley slowly with my head down. I'm lost and I don't know who I am. There goes the only chance I have.

Once again I bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry." I said then I looked up to see his face. I was surprised.

"What! We just separated a minute ago then here you are now bumping on me again." He said furiously. I was about to say something until someone spoke.

"Li! How could you talk to a girl like that." A woman's voice scolded.

"But mother, this girl says she lost her memories and she wants to come with me." He explained. The women got closer. The woman looks like the boy in front of me.

"Oh, so this girl lost her memories, huh, and she wants to come with you so she will have a home and regain her memories?" she asked.

"Yes…huh…what?" he said, "I never said that."

The women placed her hands on my shoulders.

"So child, you want to regain your memories?" she asked.

"Yes, yes I do." I answered.

"Well, then you should stay with my son until you can regain your memories and find your family." She said.

I jumped for joy when I heard that. While he was looking very mad.

"But mother! I can't stay with her, she's annoying." He complained.

"Uh, uh, uh, don't be selfish Li." She said.

"Oh, thank you ma-am." I thanked. She smiled at me while he glared at me.

"You're welcome." she said, " Well then, let's go inside the house for tour and a small talk."

We went into their house. It was average looking but big.

A.C. Well that's chapter 1. So what do you think? I am not that good at grammar but I'm sure you get the point. Pls. review.


	2. Chapter 2: First day of school

Chapter 2: First day of school

A.C. Here is chapter 2, I hope you like this one. I really put my mind into it. Well, enough with the talk just read and review.

We sat there and drank a few cups of coffee while we talk.

"So, its settled, the room on the left of Li's will be yours, uhm…" she said but thought for a while.

"Oh no, little missy has no name." He teased.

"We must give you a temporary name, just a replacement for the lost one." She said.

"How about, duple head." He teased.

"Stop it Lee." She scolded.

" How about Sukra." She recommended.

"Mother, that's a lousy name." He complained.

"No, its fine with me." I said.

"Well, what would you suggest Li?" She asked.

"I would suggest fan mouth but Sakura sounds better." He said. I looked at him with amazement. He saw me right away then he blushed.

"That's a great name Li, but how about her last name?' she asked.

"Kino…Kino…. Kinomoto!" he shouted.

"Yeah, that's great Li, then its settled, your new name is Sakura Kinomoto." She said cheerfully.

"Now you two get to know each other while I start to pack for my trip back to Hong Kong." She said.

We were both surprised.

"What!" he screamed.

"I better go back to Hong Kong before any commotions happen, now I'll leave you both here, Li take care of her." She said.

We were both open mouthed. We just watched her leave. Now we were left alone.

"I'm Li Shaoron, I'm 14 and I study at Tomoeda." He introduced.

"I can't say anything about myself but I think I'm also 14" I said.

"You can call me Shaoron, I bet mom paid your expenses to go to school so we'll be studying at the same school, make sure that we never speak of staying together, okay and pretend that you know everything about yourself, understood?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm Sakura Kinomoto, I'm 14 years old and I'm please to meet you." I practiced.

"Good, now that we have that cleared, we divide the work in the house, okay" he said.

"Sure, no problem." I said.

He went to his room after that. I didn't do anything else to disturb him. I just went to my room. Then I slept. The next morning came and I woke up pretty early.

I went out of my room seeing that he isn't anywhere in sight. I went to the kitchen to cook but to my surprise he is already there. He turned to see me.

"Oh, so your awake, come on help me with this." He said.

I went towards him and started slicing vegetables.

"So, do you always wake up this early?" I asked him.

"No, I only woke up this early because I'm on duty today on class." He explained.

"Do you need a uniform for going to that school?" I asked. I was curious because if there is, I don't have anything to wear.

"Yes there is but don't worry mom bought a girl's uniform yesterday and its on your closet." He said.

I was relieved when he said that. When we finally finished cooking we started eating. After we ate we went to our rooms to freshen up and get dressed.

We went outside and walked towards the school. It wasn't that far but it wasn't that near. We walked together quietly.

Now I can see the sight of the school. It wasn't that like of a mansion but it wasn't small. It was average. We finally stepped on the school grounds. We went directly to his classroom.

He placed his bag on his chair. I don't know where to put it so I just putted it on the teacher's table.

He started writing his name on the board beside another name. It was read Tomoyo.

"So whose Tomoyo?" I asked.

"She is on duty, too, well unlike you, she's quiet and gentle and not bumping someone with no fault." He insulted. I got mad.

"Well, if you just didn't refuse me at first then you shouldn't have been bumped twice!" I shouted. The door slid open. A girl stood behind it.

"Oh, hi Tomoyo." He greeted.

"Hi, Li." She said. Then she went to her chair, which is a chair apart from him.

"So, is she new?" she asked. Then she went near me.

"Yes, she is…" he introduced but I stopped him.

"Sakura Kinomoto, twelve and its nice to meet you." I introduced.

"Oh, hi Sakura, I'm Tomoyo nice to meet you, too." She said kindly. Shaoron was right that she is gentle and nice.

"So want to hang out at lunch?" she offered.

"Yeah sure, could Shaoron come?" I asked.

"Of course." She answered.

"Hey, wait a minute, who said I want to." He complained.

"Oh, come on, its going to be fun." Tomoyo said.

"Yeah and stop complaining, you've been doing that since we met." I said.

"How dare you say that, you've been asking me a lot of stuff since we met anyway." He insulted.

"Oh yeah?" I shouted.

"Yeah!" He answered.

"Well, you, you don't have to come anyway so leave us alone!" I screamed.

A.C. That's the second. Up coming, the third chapter. I hope you liked it. Well, please review.


	3. Chapter 3: making a date

Chapter 3: Making a date

A.C. I hope you liked the second chapter and the first. I hope you like this one. Please review.

"Whatever!" he shouted. He then went to his chair and sat the whole time.

Tomoyo just watch us fight. The weird thing is, she is smiling. Who would even smile when your two friends are fighting? This I know, she's weird.

Soon the whole class was in the classroom. The teacher introduced me to the class. Everybody cheerfully accepted me except of course, Li Shaoron. The teacher pointed me a chair to seat but tough luck I was chosen to seat beside Shaoron. I sat beside him without even looking at him.

The class started fine and soon it was time for lunch.

"So Sakura, let's go." Tomoyo invited.

"Yeah." I answered.

We were about to go out of the classroom until someone stopped us.

"Hi Sakura, I'm Chiharu." She introduced.

"And I'm Naoko." The girl on her right introduced.

"And I'm Yamazaki, and did you know that squirrels……….." he said but was stopped by Chiharu.

"Shut it." Chiharu said, "Don't mind him Sakura, so want to have lunch together?"

"That's a great idea." Tomoyo said.

"Great!" she said "but where the heck is Rika?"

"She said she got to do her late homework." Yamazaki said.

"Oh, okay, so let's go then." She said.

We went out of the classroom, then we set up our food then we started eating.

"So Sakura, do you have a boyfriend?" Naoko asked.

I was startled.

"Huh, no." I answered blushing.

"Oh really?" Chiharu asked slowly. I blushed some more.

"Really, I don't." I answered.

"Is it Shaoron?" Naoko asked with a grin.

"Huh, what makes you think that?" I asked.

"Well, you two seem to know each other." Chiharu said.

"Even though I know him it doesn't mean I like him, like him. In fact, I don't even like him, he is so rude and he has a really bad attitude." I said.

"Don't believe you." Naoko said.

"Come on guys, stop bothering her." Yamazaki said. Everybody looked at him.

"Okay…. but she is new here, make her feel free" he said.

"Whatever Yamazaki," Chiharu said, "now Sakura, I'll tell Shaoron that you like him, like him."

I was pale.

"Please no." I pleaded.

"Nope, I'm going to tell him, oh, there he is right now." She said. She stood up and went to him.

We couldn't hear what they are saying but I'm pretty sure its not good for me.

He looked at me and he gave a weird look. A moment further while they are talking, he blushed hard. He glanced at me. Seeing that I was looking at him, he turned his head away. After that they ended their conversation. She went back to the table.

"So what did you tell him?" Naoko asked excitedly.

"I told him that Sakura LOVES him so much." She said.

I was paler than ever. I couldn't speak. I was open mouthed.

"Oh, come on, that was a long conversation, what else?" Naoko asked her.

"I also told him that, she wants to have a date with him tomorrow after school." She said.

Now, I am like a dead person seating.

Everybody looked at me.

"Are you okay Sakura?" Tomoyo asked me.

I still couldn't speak.

"What did he say?" Naoko asked.

"This is exactly what he said, 'what? Uh, alright but this is only for the sake of making her happy.'" She said.

He actually wants to make me happy. How weird is that? From the first time I met him until we went to school, he was rude to me. Now he wants to make me happy?

"That is so sweet." Naoko giggled.

"Look Sakura, maybe you don't like him now but after that date, you might really be in love with him." Chiharu encouraged.

"Wait, you knew that I don't like him?" I asked.

"Yes, that's why I told him that so that you'll like him." She said.

"You are so evil." I told her,

"Hey, ain't my fault why you two look good together." She explained.

The bell rang.

"Better get going." He said.

Then we went to our classroom.

I couldn't look at him. Then the class ended.

I said goodbye to all of them. Then both Shaoron and me walked together home. We didn't talk on the way home. We both were kind of irritated. Then finally we reached our destination. We went to our rooms immediately. Then I went to the kitchen to cook dinner.

I started preparing the ingredients when came to the kitchen himself.

A.C. Hold your horses there. Well, did you like it? Please review. I know I used the same strategy but I made a difference didn't I? Oh well, please review.


End file.
